Such an elastic mat comprising the separate front elements is notably known from European patent application EP-A 0 702 478. The mat of flexible material is fastened by its curved ends to the ends of a printed circuit. Furthermore, besides an orifice for accommodating the microphone and passing the keyboard keys through, this mat comprises a first housing for the display panel and a second housing for the earphone, these housings having curved walls which ensure that these two elements are kept in place during mounting, and the back part forming a frame of the walls of these housings ensures a proper elastic fitting of the elements against the inside part of the front half of the body.
Such a mat indeed provides the above advantages of ease of mounting and resistance to shock. However, such a mat made by injection molding is hard to realize because the back parts for keeping the display panel, the earphone and the assembly on the printed circuit board in place imply the use of inserts which co-operate with the walls of the mold. Putting in these inserts and extracting them afterwards with each molding operation complicate this operation and increase its duration, which leads to an increase of the unit cost of each manufactured mat, it being understood that the cost of elastomer material used is low relative to that of the actual molding operation.